Angel
by devillullaby
Summary: Amu is a teenage girl who always praised as 'Cool and Spicy'. She is popular, no doubt. But beyond her popularity she is lonely, especially since her father's death. Now, when a very handsome supernatural creature is nagging at her, will her life become worse? Amuto:)


**Angel**

* * *

_Black as the devil, hot as hell, pure as an angel, sweet as love_

_- Charles Maurice de Talleyrand_

* * *

My mom. She was late.

Again.

Tapping my feet in impatience, I growled. Once again, I looked at the horizon. I saw nothing but another car that was unfamiliar to me. I glanced at my cell phone screen for the hundredth time. 4:56 PM.

_Sooner or later my head will explode if I have to keep waiting for her_, I thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Amu!" My mom cried as I was walking past the wooden door. Her eyes, framed by pink spectacles, showed repentance.

I was speechless for a moment. It was hard to even think of the reason why I was off today when Mom used her _puppy-eyes_. I sighed.

"It's okay, Mom," I told her softly. "It's my fault for forcing you to pick me up today." I grabbed a glass of cool water and I needed it.

She smiled brightly.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," she said, putting a diaper on my five year old sister Ami, "but, may I ask why you were so eager to for me pick you up from school?"

I gulped. It was impossible to tell her the truth.

"Um, well, it's just that...," something popped into my mind, "I'm jealous when my friends are so close with their parents! I was trying to show them that even though you are a single parent, you're just as good as their parents are!" I put the glass back.

Mom laughed.

"Oh, that's sweet, dear," she hummed, carrying Ami in her arms.

I suddenly saw them. Somehow, the real emotion of envy appeared in my mind, blanketed my sight with gray, and clutched my heart in its painful grasp. Oh, the younger years. I really missed them.

"Well, good night," I mumbled. I went upstairs, each footstep echoing quietly.

It was childish, really. I envied my own sister. But sometimes, I couldn't deny the feelings. They would always occur when Mom would hug Ami so lovingly. It was just so...unfair.

Dad died. Three years ago. My days always seemed to be gray and filled with grief. I never talked to anyone how I felt. Even Mom. I started wearing a mask that said, 'I'm okay,' even though I wasn't. 'Cool and Spicy.' That's what my friends call me nowadays. I didn't bother me. Nor did it anger me. My heart was too numb.

If it's possible, God, please, bring my Dad back to me.

"Huh? Are you crying?"

I froze.

There he was, standing in all his glory. His handsome face wore a triumphant smirk, the teasing kind. His azure eyes smiled mockingly at me. He crossed his arms, leaning his perfect body on the cream colored wall. There he was. My Death Angel.

"You!" I glanced around, assuring myself if it was okay to talk. Thank God Mom hadn't been in here. I glared at him.

"You!" I growled, grabbing his arm. I dragged him and then threw him in my room. I locked the door quickly. "What the hell are you thinking, _baka_! Do you want to call my mom to death as well?"

"Whoa! Slow down, Amu. It's just peaceful visit. I swear I'm not here to kill you or your mother," he said defensively.

But the glimmer on his eyes told me the visit was more than what he said.

"Did you ever think that if she figures out that I'll die in three days, she just might get a heart attack and die too!" I gulped at the thought. "I would hate you forever, Ikuto. In life, or in death."

He blinked.

"Um, so?"

I wanted to scream at the top of my lung in frustration.

"What the hell with the, 'so'!?"

"Amu?" I heard Mom call. I froze yet again.

"Are you okay? What's going on, dear?"

I'm glad I had the sense to lock my door.

"It's okay, Mom! I'm fine! I'm just practicing for drama! Yeah, that's it! Drama!" I shouted, ignoring Ikuto's amused stare.

"O-Okay,"she said. I heard her footsteps grow distant. Sighing in relief, I turned away; ready to release anger towards Ikuto. But I wasn't ready to be so close with him.

His face was centimeters away from mine. I could smell his minty breath as he breathed. His azure ayes just watched me. They were so careful, but at the same time expressionless.

"You're lucky, Amu," he said unexpectedly.

I blinked, taking a step back.

"What do you mean?" Wait a minute, where was the anger? Why did it disappear so suddenly?

He shrugged and flung himself onto my bed.

"How comfy," he purred, just like a cat.

"You are a Death Angel," I pointed, matter-of-factly "You're going to send me to death itself," so I could meet my Dad once more, I said, adding the last part to myself.

Beyond the fear of a death sentence, to be honest, I was grateful for that. I had realized it might be the only choice for me to meet Dad, so I loved it. The realization seemed to lull me to relax, to accept God's fate, and sleep in total and complete peace.

"Why did you tell me I had three more days left? I think death pretty much comes suddenly without warning," I confessed. I recalled when Ikuto popped out in front of my nose and started talking about death. Of course I just laughed at him back then, before he showed me how to send a person to death.  
It was frightening. He just walked closer to a random man, called out his full name, and_ bam_! Dark spirits pulled the poor man to a black hole and he died.

"You're different, Amu," he answered, staring blankly at ceiling.

I realized that I was still in my uniform, so I decided to change in my bathroom.

"So, why am I different?" I asked, after putting on my favorite red and black gothic T-shirt and my short black skirt.

"I mean, I'm not that different from other girls. I love holidays and K-pop, and hate math."

"I don't know," he said.

I turned around to face him, arching an eyebrow.

"We Death Angels, never ask about or go against God's order, we just do it, because we know it's right," he explained. "Besides, maybe it's your opportunity to confess how you felt during your father's funeral."

"Oh, so it's like, 'Hi, Mom! I love you and I'm going to go die and see Dad now. Bye'!"

Ikuto wrinkled his nose at my respond. "Whatever," he said, shaking his head and staring at my bed in awe.

"Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

It sounds creepy and pervy, but, strangely, I was used by his crazy antics.

"You're lucky Dad died," I began, "If not, he would have kick your ass to Africa." I pulled the cover and slipped in, trying my best to ignore Ikuto's presence.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Ikuto's voice was unexpectedly closer than I thought.

I shivered. "Go ahead."

"Why did you ask your mother to pick you up from school?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just trying to avoid you," I yawned, the wave of tiredness was starting pull me in. I heard Ikuto chuckled.

"Do you think such a thing can make you live longer?"

"I'm not trying to avoid death, I'm trying to avoid you, baka," I answered, almost asleep.

"Me?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Why?"

"Cause I think you would never dare face my Mom," I replied, my voice slurred with sleepiness.  
He tensed, but it might be just my imagination.

The dark sky beyond the glass window was the last thing I saw before I was overwhelmed by darkness. When morning came, I only had two more days left.

* * *

"So today you can't pick me up, Mom?" I asked, holding my cell phone tighter.

"Yes, darling. I'm really sorry, but Ami got a fever today, so...I can't," she answered through the phone.

The envy was back again. "It's okay, Mom."

"Well, at least you can join Utau-chan, Rima-chan, or Yaya-chan. I heard they have a comfy car," Mom said.

"Utau is a singer and she is always busy. Before I could even get in to her car, her manager, Yukari Sanjo, will lecture me about 'good manners'," I rolled my eyes, remembering Kairi's sister. Sometimes, she could be ridiculously annoying. "And, Rima and Yaya can't drive. They always join Tadase or Kukai. Kairi isn't counted since his sister never lets him drive alone. Or in this case, she won't let him drive forever."

"Oh, um, I-," Mom began.

"It's okay," I sighed, maybe this time I should accept Ikuto nagging at me. I could imagine how annoying he'd be.

"I'll go home with _Densha_ or something," I smiled.

"Make Ami smile for me, okay Mom?"There was a slight pause before Mom answered, her voice shaking,

"Sure. I'll do that. I'm lucky I have you, Amu. Goodbye."

"Bye."

And the line went off.

"So your mother gave us a chance to date?"

I jerked at the voice.

"Ikuto!" I turned around and shut my lips tightly.

No one could see him but me. I should be more careful next time. If not, I would end in mental hospital before death could even call upon my soul. I walked, leaving him behind.

"Why don't we visit the tunnel in the vicinity of Ikebukuro? I want to go there," Ikuto said.

I ignored him and stopped in the crowd, waiting the red light to become green.

"Or _Harajuku_ street, I want to compare which one is better, _Harajuku_ or _Gangnam_," Ikuto continued his babbling.

The light turned green. I started walking again.

"Yeah, I know it's far from where you live, but... Hello? Still with me?"

I rolled my eyes. Ikuto truly wanted to drive me insane.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

And then, everything happened in the blink of an eye. I had been walking, getting annoyed by Ikuto's babbling. Then I saw it. A black motorcycle was coming towards me at an insanely high speed. I closed my eyes in fear and in anticipation.

When nothing happened, I opened my eyes to find myself still alive with no blood and no bones broken. Instead of death coming sooner, I was caught in Ikuto's protective embrace.

"What the...," I started to say. A second went by, and I heard the sound of something crashing, broken glass, and few shouts of shocked walkers. I saw Ikuto, his gaze hard and steady.

"That b**ch...!" he cursed.

Did that mean Ikuto saved me? Ikuto? A Death Angel?

Ikuto released his grip on me as people gathered around, asking if I was okay. Another people ran to the motorcyclist who crashed into the bookstore.

"He's drunk," Ikuto said. His voice was hard to hear over the many panicked voices ringing in the air. He suddenly looked worriedly at me.

"Are you okay?"

I blinked. In shock mostly. Especially since I thought my life would end in two days, and never gave a thought about it becoming shorter.

"I'm fine," I said, answering all the voices in one go. My voice was calm, as if the incident never happened. I tried to stand up, but some hands kept me on the ground.

"You better stay sitting, dear," I heard someone said. I swore I never met him before.

"Get her water! She's in shock!" a feminine voice shouted.

"What happened to the rider?" someone asked.

"He died. From what I heard, his skull cracked," someone answered.

Instantly, I glanced at the broken bookstore. I never knew I would see this twice in my short lifetime.

Dark figures circled above the bookstore. One of them descended, bringing the poor soul with it. In the middle of huge circle, I saw another dark figure. But it was different. It wore tight black suit and had a pair of black wings.

A Death Angel.

Chills ran down my back, as everything went silent. There was not a sound to be heard. Goose bumps stood up firmly on my skin.

"Don't worry," Ikuto's voice rang in my ear, soothing me with a tender melody. "He'll leave. He just came to bring that b**ch to the Afterlife, so relax, Amu."

I closed my eyes, trying to believe his words and blocking out whatever questions that ran in through my head. I want to tell them to Ikuto, but I knew it wasn't the best time. Not yet anyway.  
I took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes, the faceless dark figures, the Death Angel, and the poor spirit was gone.

* * *

"Amu!" My mom ran towards me, hugging me like no tomorrow.

"Are you hurt? Have you eaten something? Do you need some water? Want to take a rest? Do you-,"

"Mom, I'm okay," I said, smiling at her. Mom still stared at me from head to toe. I hope I didn't look pale.

I went home when I was sure I was not a zombie. Inside, I was still screaming in fear. Was Death always that horrible and...frightening? I shivered.

"You cold?" Mom asked.

"You need to rest. I'll get some medicine for you," she said, going to the kitchen. Two minutes later, Mom give me two pills. I just took them and gave her a smile, knowing they wouldn't work much.

I felt Mom's worried gaze still boring into my back as I went upstairs. I knew it was hard for her to take care Ami and me. What would happen if she knew tomorrow was the last day that I have to live? I couldn't imagine it. I couldn't imagine Mom crying. Mom was strong woman. I first realized it at Dad's funeral. She had held me close and comforted me. She was healing my wounds but not hers.

I opened the door carefully and silently. And as I guessed, Ikuto was there, lying lazily on my bed, eyes gazing at ceiling.

"Ikuto," I called, he just beckoned me to him.

"I want to know about something...," I trailed off as I sat on the edge of my bed.

He chuckled.

"You're always curious, aren't you?" he smiled and sat upright, eyes gazing at mine. For a moment, I just couldn't avoid those pools of azure ayes. It always drown me whenever I saw them. I cleared my throat.

"Tomorrow," I said. The familiar fright began overdrove me. "I don't know, but, is Death always...fearful?"

"Well," Ikuto furrowed his eyebrows, "no actually, some of pure and innocent souls usually get more comfortable calling," he studied my expression. I forced myself to look calm.

"Death can be so sadistic, more than you can think, when it's happening to souls who commit deadly sins, but in the other hand, Death can be so lovingly, they will became a charming prince or a beautiful princess, to pure souls,"

"Um, am I pure soul or not?"

He took a look at me, and smirked.

"I don't know, but if you take off your shirt, maybe yes,"

I pinched his arm.

"Pervert!"

* * *

Last day.

I did whatever sane people, when they will face Death, would do.

Like, I thanked Rima, Utau and Yaya for being my best friend. Not verbally, but gave them more attention than usually I did.

I played a football with Kukai and Nagihiko, though it sort like they were trying to embarrass me, especially Kukai. But I knew, I love them as much they love me.

I came to library-the hell last place I would visit, and yeah, maybe it was-to visit Kairi, who ignored me during his reading session.

The last, I came to Tadase's house, I had had a crush on him back then, but it faded now. I even didn't recall why. We were talking, about school, about his school organization, about his dream to become a king one day. I laughed. He never changed.

I went home late, ready to face Mom and Ami. Would be I strong enough to say '_sayonara_'?

Taking a deep breath, I pushed the wooden door.

"I'm home!" I shouted, excitement filled my voice. I smiled because of that.

"Ah, Amu, you're on time! We have _nabe_ for dinner and pudding for dessert," she smiled.

Just looking at how Mom so cheerful made my heart sank. I would not be strong enough...

"Mom, we have to talk," I said. Mom blinked, surprising at my changed-mood, before gave me a nervous stare and agreed.

"Sure,"

I took a sit on a chair in the kitchen, Mom followed, she sat across me, next to her was Ami who looked better than the last time I met her. She focused all of her attention to a Barbie doll in her tiny grasp, twirling its hair.

"Mom...," _It would sound crazy_, "I don't know how to said this actually," I confessed. Feeling nausea in the bottom of my stomach.

"So, just talk," She encouraged, gave me a smile as she put Ami on her lap. I gulped.

It would be hard. I knew it from the start. Telling my death to someone I love was not different as killing them with my own hands. To my friends, I had written a message of regret and grateful for them, I had sent it, and guaranteed, they would obtain the letter within a week. Of course after my funeral, they would considering it as a joke if they accepted it now.

But to Mom? I didn't know. I thought it will be fair enough if I tell her personally.

"Remember at the fairytale Mom keep reading to me when I was a chlid, the one with Angel and whatsoever supernatural thing?"

She nodded.

"Mom told me they exist,"

"They do exist," she corected, gave me a myterious smile.

"Well," I took a deep breath "I met one of them,"

Silence filled the room.

"Oh, really? Who?" Mom sounded excited. Ami was still oblivios, playing her Barbie without any regard to what will I say.

"Death Angel," I breathed.

Mom blinked. Once, twice until she finally cleared her throat.

"Pardon?"

I couldn't handle it any longer.

I glanced down at my lap. My hands were trembling.

"I want you to know that I love you, Ami, and Dad," I hiccupped,"And I'm sorry if I-," I was cut off.

"Excuse me, young Lady," Mom brought a hand up in midair, as if trying to block something.

"Aruto and Souko told me that there's a reckless Death Angel who warns people about their death."

I wiped my tears, eyebrows twitching.

"Who are this Aruto and Souko, Mom?"

"My Guardian Angels. I'm lucky I had two Angels when I was young," she smiled. But then a strange emotion flickered in her eyes.

"May I know what is your Death Angel's name is?"

I was taken off guard.

"Ikuto," I said, remembering he wasn't around when Mom showed up. Usually he would be nagging at me by now. How strange. Was he trying to give me a chance so I could give my friends a proper farewell?

"My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Lady Midori," a voice interrupted us.

We froze and I turned around.

Ikuto was standing right behind the chair I was sitting in. He wore a smile, not a smirk, but a genuine smile. He wasn't wearing black clothes like usual, instead, he wore white tuxedo.

I gasped.

"Y-You!" I gulped. _Oh, God!_ "You aren't trying to take my soul now, are you?" I still had some hours for breathing, for God sake!

He chuckled."Nope."

"So, you're Ikuto, I guess?" Mom asked, smiling at him.

"Yes, I am, Lady Midori. Nice to meet my parents' old mistress," Ikuto answered.

"Nice to meet you too. How are Aruto and Souko?"

"They are fine."

"Wait," I couldn't stop myself from interrupting.

"I'm sorry to disturb you two, but Mom, why you're so kind to him, I mean, he's a Death Angel, He's supposed to throw my soul into the Afterlife,"

Unexpectedly, Mom smiled widely.

"You're such a big liar, you know, Tsukiyomi-kun. You remind me a lot of your father, Aruto," she chuckled.  
Liar? I questioned mentally.

"Amu," Mom stood up, walking to my side, kneeling with Ami still in her arms,

"Aruto Tsukiyomi and Souko Hoshina were my Guardian Angels. They married, but there's no way a couple of Guardian Angels could have a child of a Death Angel."

"So?" I said.

"I'm a Guardian Angel. I'm here to protect you physically and mentally, Amu," Ikuto grinned.

What. The. Hell.

"I'm so honored that you guard my daughter, Tsukiyomi-kun," Mom said to Ikuto. Again, there was no fear or doubt in her eyes, just relief and happiness.

"Mom, there is a 'thing' I have to do," I stared at Ikuto from the corner of my eyes, then smiled. "with Ikuto, of course."

Ikuto flinched slightly at my tone.

"Sure, but make sure you don't miss the dinner," Mom grinned at me.

I grabbed Ikuto's wrist, dragged him upstairs, shoved him into my room, locked the door and turned around.

"You better hope you have nine-," Ikuto was gone. My eyes widened.

"Ikuto!" I rushed towards balcony.

I wanted to rip out his throat, peel off his skin, and yank his eyes out. Anything to make him suffer. But it was hard to do since he sat lazily on a thick branch in the big tree near my house.

"Get down!" I screamed frustrated.

He chuckled. "My, my, calm down, my Amu. You're too 'hot'," he snickered.

Okay, let's finish this my way, I thought. I grinned as I saw Ikuto pale. I was standing on the fence, ready to jump up.

"Uh, Amu? You're not that crazy, are you?"

"You won't come down, so I'll come up," I said, and then I jumped. Unfortunately, I slipped.

Before I could even scream, a pair of warm arms caught me in their embrace. I peeked my eye open.

"I-Ikuto!" I shouted. He grinned.

"My Lady, let me help you up." A pair of pure white wings appeared on his back. In one swift motion, he carried me in the cloudless, star-filled night sky.

I punched his arm, tears blurring my vision.

"How dare you...," I stopped punching his arm only to start sobbing in his chest, before I finally laughed. Anger coursed through me due to his stupid lies. Happiness bloomed in my soul from being in his embrace. It made me feel as if I was priceless. And most of all, loved.

"I hate you, Ikuto!"

"I love you too, dear," he laughed.

I blinked. Then smiled. One day, I would hear those words again. Only with passion and pure heart.

I hugged Ikuto's neck, burying my face on his chest as his heartbeat lulled me into a calm.

Ikuto. My Guardian Angel. Perfect.

"Hey Amu, look!" Ikuto said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I looked down at the scenery below. It was breathtaking.

"Wow," I mouthed. The lamps were like bright, heavenly diamonds, twinkling in thousands of colors. The beauty made me start wishing my future could be like this. Very beautiful and clear. Without big prob- Oh, God! I remembered, a problem. How was I suppose to explain my letter to my friends?

Would my future, as long as Ikuto was with me, be fine?

* * *

**Devillullaby:**_ okay finally it's done guys! :) What do you think about it? Like or dislike, give me your opinion in review or PM, I'm so honored. I'm very grateful to my beta-reader, C-san, who willingly fix my grammar (Readers thank to her, please :) In the end, let me do the disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!, it belongs to awesome Peach-Pit-sensei and I'm making no money off this fic. See you!_


End file.
